Twenty One Grams
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: AU Sesshomaru never cared but anyone but himself since his parents died in a car accident years ago. His life begins to change when someone walks into his life....Will he learn to accept it, or will this throw his life out of balance?
1. Just The Start Of Something New

_Twenty One Grams_

_- Roxyfoxy_

_Full Summary: Sesshomaru's life was horrible when his father and mother died in a car accident years ago. He now owns his father bussiness, and hates everything, and almost everyone. He finds out someone and trying to figure him out, after being hidden away from the public. Also, someone steps into his life..which is now his problem...Will he learn to change, or will this just throw his life out of balance?

* * *

_

"_It's been five years since the tragic death of Mr And Mrs. Tashio. Mr Tashio was one of the top real state owners that bursted on the scene of Japan, and claimed the title of the top millionaires from 1997-2003. He became one of the second richest in the world. Ms. Tashio was a medical nurse down in Tokyo, that had came up with medicines that cures one of the worst diseases in the world for cancer. She was able to find a cure to save people who were dying or just discovered having this illness. On the unfaithful night of Oct 1st after being hounded down by press in New York, they're car was totaled by another car from eager press that tried to get shots of them. They were found mangled in the car wreck, seeing the back had be crushed and ended up slamming into the wall of an apartment building. Both were considered dead, and was buried Oct 21st. It's been believed that they do actually have a child, named Sesshomaru Tashio and is rumored to be working somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo."_

The blonde hair women stacked her papers properly in front of the desk, showing a small clip of the two parents in a slick limo cruising down the streets of New York, with their hands waving out to the crowd that was swarming the sidewalks and streets, and flooded the whole entire area. He just glimpsed seeing his mother on the right hand side of his father, smiling and leaning over with his father waving brilliantly outside the car. He astoundedly, watched seeing this one eager vehicle flying and before he knew it the car smashed together and bloody screams and panic was all that was heard, before the shot _was cut out. He just grabbed the remote, knowing he had saw this a million times before. _

" _**What lies…What bullshit!"**_

He yelled loudly, taking the remote that was on his oak desk and swiftly chucked it at the tv overhead, and watched it shake as the remote slammed on the ground so hard that it had alerted his secretary from the next room.

" He must have been watching the same thing I was. Poor Sesshomaru. To relive the night how his mother and father died. Even though he's out of the public eye, still it manages to tear him apart."

_S_he thought, sighing softly and managed to open the door fully to walk into the huge office room which was ten times larger than anyone's elses room one that floor. She walked into the smell of air fresher and noticed the dark blue walls and the huge clock that was up behind on the wall, and seeing him groveling with the tv sparking, which had obviously been hit.

She didn't know if it was better or to just walk in to comfort him and say a few words, or was it better to keep her job and her mouth shut, and walk out and pretended like it never happened? She knew he was very strict with his rules, and hated to be bothered and even this time. She saw his long silvery white hair covering his face, and his sleek blue office suit barely sew together anymore. His head was down, covering his face and god it scared her to see him like, nobody had. All there was, had been anger or nothing at all. She swallowed heavily, fixing her long brown hair which had chopsticks to hold it and was already half way into the room, and just stood there worried.

" _He'll fire me besides, he could care less if he did. After all I have to look after my daughter and he's not the one for charity cases here. He wouldn't understand what it would be like, raising a child. After all he doesn't have anyone, and problem never fucking will! I mean for god sakes, he booted Kagura on her ass like that for standing up to him!"_

She thought to herself in an outrage. Her cries inside were loud enough, almost like she had been screaming them out loud for all the world to hear. She just quivered, and quietly headed towards the door until she was frozen by the low monotone voice behind her.

" Sango…Since your in the room you might as well stay here, and keep yourself busy."

She cringed thinking he'd lash out and yell but instead he sounded different. The hateful and disgusting tone in his voice was gone, only a hint of sadness ran through it. Sango had always been his promised secretary after he had booted Kagura who had tried her best to do everything she could to possibly please her. It was bad enough she had a crush on him as well. Still he paid her unfairly, and Sango remembered watching the fight and realizing she would never want to be his personal secretary. Sango, walked over hating the high heels she was wearing, but none the less followed in his orders more in fear than anything else. After watching Kagura leave, she was afraid she'd await the same fate.

Sango nodded quietly, as he offered the seat right directly across from his desk. She quietly got comfortable and folded her hands nervously that were now laying on her lap.

He just made things awkward checking the clock, and around the room, and back to Sango's pretty face seeing it was contorted in nervousness and worry.

" Sango, you're the only one who knows that who I truly am correct?"

Sango nodded feeling herself swallowed and drowning slowly in this worry and fear that, shot right through her like a needle to a vein. She watched him carefully, seeing himself lift from his seat and stood towering over her from the desk, holding one of his father's pens and stared at his last name in writing. Sango swung her leg over, and realizing the room was a lot darker, even with the office light on.

"Yes of course. You've told me to address you when I'm in here as Sesshomaru Tashio..What about it? He's going to ruin me…

Sango said it quietly enough so no one in the main room could hear.

" Sango I know you were watching what was displayed all over the news today about my mother's and father's death. I just like to know how the idea got out they have a son…"

Clearly she could tell he was slowly but surely he was trying to pin her hands down. She knew she had never done that, or never spoke a word about his name in public or in the office ever in her life. She swallowed again, as he now stood eye to eye knowing this would be the end of her career as she knew it. She just couldn't imagine herself getting kicked out of here, and letting her child suffer and herself suffer again.

" Sesshomaru...Believe me I've kept my word with keeping you a secret. I know you'd never want that attention or your life to be in the spotlight of others. But I haven't told anyone so I have no idea where they got the idea of having a son. It could just be a rumor I'm sure of it!"

Sango tried her hardest not to look like she had been bluffing, or anything he suspected. He gently rose an eyebrow, and grabbed Sango's hand lightly as she was thinking this was his moment to fire her in all his pitiful glory.

His hands laced around hers, seeing his covered her whole entire hand making her stand tall until she was directly level headed with him. She looked into his dark icy blue eyes, and could only pray and hope and think about her baby and the job nothing else.

" _That's it…He's going to fire me I can see it…The same look and way he fired Kagura.."_

It had been true. She had watched millions of girls like her get fired dozen of times. He'd hold their hand and make them look at him, and he'd bluntly told them to pack up without a warning, and without a care.

" Sango, maybe your right. They have been on about this shit for a couple of years now. They obviously can't get any information right. Besides that footage is fake they showed. The fact they try to make it look real and fool other people into believing it fucking disgusts me."

Sango blinked, seeing that those words she expected didn't come out of his mouth. She smiled in thanks but caught off guard when she heard him speak about the news footage. She realized that it was now 9, and everyone was already off the floors and they were the only two left in the building.

" No one ever gotten footage for it. Besides my mother wore a different color gown that was black not blue. She also had this one marking on her that only I could recognize…Look Sango I'm sorry I kept you here. You should be home, and especially looking after your baby."

He placed his hands softly on each ends of the desk, looking out through the windows getting a beautiful view of the buildings light up, and the wide lake just further down.

" _You sure you'll be fine here by yourself?"_

He gave a brief chuckle, which was so rare but good to hear. It was more like saying she was an idiot to be so dedicated to him when she had a one year old baby to look after, which she hadn't gotten him by choice either.

He looked down and sighed, still his back towards her.

" Sango, I'm fine always. Don't pity _me_ alright? Just because of that on the news. Just go home and enjoy yourself and I'll see you tomorrow."

_Sango curved a confused yet a amused smile, as she grabbed all her bundles of papers and grabbed her long pink trench coat that hung right outside the office. _

" _Alrighty then, Bye."_

She said softly, as he watched the doors full of life now still as anything. Sango was clearly out of sight, as he stood still looking out the building, and knowing he was the only one left in there.

" Someone is trying to ruin my career. Someone knows something about me, and Sango I don't see her doing that. Kagura never knew my real name, besides she was fired for a good reason and I don't pity her if she's on the streets. But who the hell is doing this! How could someone I don't know, know the hell who I am!

_Author's Notes: Probably sounds alittle boring hopefully not! It will get better soon. Please Read and Review! _


	2. Secrets Unfolding

" _Who the hell could figure me out! Last thing I need is to die exactly the way my parents did."_

He muttered to himself, calling a plain cab and threw on his bulky black jacket and headed out near the front door of the corporation, seeing it raining furiously until you could barely see anything at all. His face was pale as anything, as he could only think about how disgusted he was with his parents, and about Kagura who crossed his mind now and then.

* * *

" _Sesshomaru this is unfair! Look what your paying me!" _

_Kagura cried out placing all her bills down right in front of his desk, bursting in when he had a huge meeting going on with other clients. He glanced at the furious young women, dressed in a flowery mini skirt a white button up shirt seeing her extremely upset, and the balls to walk in their and interrupt everything._

" _This will only take a second…" Sesshomaru mewed seeing her face flushed red, and her fists standing to the side of her as he dragged her into his small office and threw her violently until the table nudged into her side._

" _Don't you see I have a meeting Kagura? I've told you this a dozen times not to waltz in there whenever you feel like!"_

_Sesshomaru told himself he'd never find himself dating anyone who worked for him, but with Kagura it had been a different case. She had been his secretary for years and did the best she could just to please him, and show that she could hold up her end exactly like him. Still she was outraged, and she hated the fact he was paying her lower ever since they had gotten into a fight saying he couldn't date her anymore because of her being his secretary._

_Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed her by the arm pulling her up from her seat, and directly against her which caused her eyes to sparkle and dance with fear and hate mixed into one._

" _This isn't the issue anymore! Ever since our fight you've been paying me lower than everyone else! I demand for this to be fixed! I have to live as well as you do! What ever happened to you? Ever since you became ahead of this company full time your not yourself anymore…."_

_He merely laughed at her efforts to drive her fist into his chest, which obviously didn't do anything but make him amused. He loved her, but he knew his business was more important now and he'd never have time for her no matter where the two were._

" _Kagura listen, I have a million things to deal with. I can't promise I'll get to your stuff soon. Plus I've got a meeting to attend to. So go back to doing your job Kagura. Understand just because were something doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any better here. It's strictly business here, and that's all."_

_He went to waltz away as she lunged onto his arm, and narrowed her eyes that were filled with tears._

" _You don't freaking understand do you? Your too god damn consumed in your crap to even care about us anymore! Finally all this power and money has gone straight to your damn head! I can't believe you! I don't care about your stupid meetings, how about you care about me for once!"_

_He just looked down at Kagura, without saying a single word while she poured her heart out._

" _If you don't fix this I'm leaving so you can forget all this!"_

_She cried out, grabbing her coat with her stuff half way out the door, hoping he'd change his mind. He smiled effortlessly and coaxed her to come back directly near him. He softly held her hand in his palm and made her look directly into his icy cold eyes that gave her a daze in her eyes._

" _Kagura pack your stuff…Your done…."_

_He whispered without any emotion, except venom dripping through him. He realized his business was a lot more important as she just stood trying to keep the tears in but that completely failed. She was outraged after them dating for three entire years, the Sesshomaru she knew and love was dead to her…_

" _You asshole! I can't believe you! Have fun with your stupid lousy business, I hope you drown in it… To think you'd throw us away just to care about all this money! I hope you are swallowed in this hell!"_

_She screamed slamming open the doors and grabbing a few things of his and threw it on the floor with anger. She stormed out creating a huge gust of wind behind her as she traveled downstairs with tears in her eyes, as she glanced over at Sango basically telling her 'your next' as she headed into the elevator and caused a major scene. When they saw her stuff they knew another one had been fired._

_

* * *

_

" _Swallowed in this hell.. What does she know? Nothing…."_

He told himself looking back on Kagura, and how they were once so happy and now it was just nothing. They never talked, and Kagura had made an attempt once or once but he had blown her off every single time. He was too consumed into running his father's company, becoming something almost everyone hated; a jerk.

He stood underneath the inner part near the door, making sure he was dry as anything as he waited for the cab to pick up. He loved his job, more like addicted to it. He had no time to care about someone he did love, or even tend to someone's needs. All the money and power did was corrupt who he really was. He knew Kagura would do anything to make his life a living hell, but she never even real knew his real name..and knew Sango was dedicated as anything because she had a child to raise, which became her blessing and her burden.

" _I can't believe they showed that crap on the news. The fact someone has already got me figured out, is bad enough. Who the hell would even know my real name by chance? Feh, they are going to go look for me somehow. Last thing I need is to be in the spotlight, and have the same end like my parents had…"_

He thought sadly, remembering vividly his father's famous smiling face, and the sweet voice of his mother. He would never admitted those things, but it was now what he was missing.

_

* * *

_

He saw the cab, and immediately threw off his business jacket into his lap and quietly sat in the back looking away seeing the rain pattern against the window replaying everything bad in the back of his mind.

The taxi driver swiftly looked back, trying to make conversation with the white haired, crystal eyed guy who wanted nothing to do with anything right now. He softly leaned back, as Sesshomaru just scoffed.

" Just drop me off on Main."

The man nodded, looking into the rear view mirror and sped off into the empty streets of the city. Swiftly he smiled and caught Sesshomaru off by surprise realizing this was everything, everyone had been talking about it.

" Sure thing. Have you seen that thing about **_Mr. Tashio?_** **_That car accident!_** That man deserved what he got to him being the richest man and everything. Snuck up snob besides, and them saying he has a son. I'm sure he's a spitting image of his father…"

Before the man went on, hate was swimming that could be seen directly into Sesshomaru's crystal blue eyes. Just glancing at him was enough to see that he was ready to leash out at any given moment. The fact that this taxi driver had such nerve to say the things he did, made Sesshomaru swiftly grab him by the collar.

" _**You disgust me. No wonder your where you are." **_

That was really all Sesshomaru could say without giving away who he really was. The man heeled when he felt his binding grip around his collar, and the cold voice that was creepier than anything he had ever heard

" _Now…Just drop me off here…"_

The man didn't say anything, because he was over whelmed with fear. The look Sesshomaru gave was much more harder than a slap in the face. It left the man speechless, as he nodded and halted to a heavy stop seeing Sesshomaru gather his stuff in his hands and glaring at the dirty looking taxi driver that had sweat beaming off his forehead.

" _Thanks..for nothing…"_

Sesshomaru muttered walking half way and throwing the money into the air for cab faire. He felt himself tense up seeing him now going to walk at least three huge blocks just to get back to his little apartment.

_

* * *

_

" _The nerve of these people.. I don't freaking understand anymore…."_

He thought waltzing down the huge empty street, seeing the odd people walking down the side streets only looking like shadows casted on the walls. He couldn't shake anything off his mind, he was going have to wait for at least a week for this whole business of his mother and father's death to finally be out of the papers and off the screen. He whipped out his key, and finally found himself into his little place that was plain, and had all business papers and things trashed which was never something he left like that, ever.

His eyes widened realizing everything was out of place, knowing someone had obviously broken in and quite well. Astonished and at a lost for words, he looked around seeing his business papers shredded and his picture frame of an old black and white picture of his mother and father dressed in the clothes on the night of their death, was burned to the sides. But enough, to leave their faces to be shown.

" _Who the hell is doing all this?"_

He stormed around gazing at the photo that had been burnt quite well, seeing only mounds of papers shredded and ruined along his whole apartment. But, after searching there was something that stood out was a picture that was partly blurred of the car crash from a newspaper article cut out, and nailed to his wall and a purple envelope that stood out from everything. He could see whoever this was, had to be the same person and knew easily enough whoever they are, were easily getting into his head and under his skin.

He grabbed the note coldly, seeing his real name addressed written in sloppy handwriting, " **_Sesshomaru, Tashio_."** As he grabbed in and sat down, feeling his eyes widen just from what was written.

_To Mr. **Sesshomaru, Tashio** _

_I guess all these about your mother and father has finally gotten to your head hasn't it? I think you shouldn't be hiding when you could get such fame and fortune out of this… I know I would. Besides, it's not your fault they died now was it? Look I'm just upset as you would be. But how could someone like you pass up an opportunity of being in the spotlight and getting the credit you deserve. The fact that you try to use in cab instead of a limo.. you try so hard not to let yourself be given away fact is, it's too late for that. Like the new edge to the picture? At least I tried to give you credit, and get your name into the spotlight. I guess your not big on someone you don't know, know more about you.. All secrets come out eventually, and yours won't be kept until you do what's in it from me…Eventually you'll figure out what I want, but for now this all that I'm going to give…._

Sesshomaru read word for word, disgusting and shocked feeling himself smacking it down hard on the table realizing whoever this was, was a sicko more then anything. This person made a huge section on his wall, nailed in of every headline over the years about the death, since it happened to the rumors of them having a son. His one section of his wall was covered with all worn and tea stained looking papers, with all the dates realizing whoever this was stored this all away until now. Almost like, this had been planned.

" _What a bastard! I can't fucking stand this anymore! Whoever this person is, isn't freaking stupid neither. Once I find this asshole, I'll make sure every bone in his bone is broken, and every nerve is hit to the point where he feels pain."_

Sesshomaru squished the paper in his hands easily, almost like it had been the person it's self having their entire bones and body squeezed with his ounce of strength. He heatedly ripped off the mounds of newspapers and saw something else left on his television that was just another twist to this whole game. Quietly, he waltz up seeing this old looking video tape that was labeled " **_Something You Should See_**" as he carefully slid it in with no thought.

Softly, he threw himself backwards into his chair seeing the actual real footage of his mother and father dying. He thought it may have been fake, but when he saw the color of her dress and remembered exactly what happened that night, he was shocked. He could also see himself off to the corner in the crowds blurred, looking like only a mere child also devastated by this event. He never thought anyone could have the real footage, and there he was proven wrong…..


	3. There is No Such Thing As Happiness

He just stood there dumbfounded, just seeing the black and white tv radiate the true footage of his parents accident into his soul. He just couldn't believe it. After all the hundreds of crowds dressed in suits and long gowns with cameras around his neck he expected someone to at least get a shot of it, and not fake footage.

His jaw just dropped, falling backwards feeling the couch breaking his fall softly. He just rewound it mindlessly, seeing the younger version of him dressed up in an old gray suit that was cheering for happiness at the start, now with his mouth wide and his blue eyes screaming out and tears running down his face wanting to just die right on the spot.

Sesshomaru just watched the screen go blank into static, while the sounds of blood curling screams were still ringing in his ear. It was like reliving what happened. He just turned it off, and crumbled up the note he was given.

" _I can't believe it…I just can't…"_

He thought to himself trying to hold back the tears that were fresh, knowing he was an adult and that this had happened years ago. He grasped the ivory colored arm of the chair watching the fabric cringle underneath his long white nails, and feeling his heart as though it was about to stop at any moment. He could feel his head dropping trying not to feel weak, or even allow the person believe he'd act this way but he couldn't help it; it just all flew out.

_**" What am I doing sitting here and crying over this! My mother and father have been dead for years, and I'm not giving this person the satisfaction they want. I'm an adult, I'm not a freaking child anymore!" **_

He just watched the light flickered from the single office light on his desk, not even bothered by the sound of the static blasted on the small tv. He was too beside himself to even dare gather the papers that covered the floors, or even move anywhere else. His hand hatefully held up his head, trying to get a grip.

" _I remember my mother and father always trying to hide me away from the public eye. I barely ever got to be around them since they were too busy being famous. They always would get a friend, or hire someone to play 'my mother' while they attended work, and when the cameras were rolling. Luckily I got to see them, but only from a far. After there incident, I was forced to be stuck in an orphanage. To rot, and die…."_

He heard a gentle knock on the door, while he refused to answer. He didn't want anyone to come in after seeing this, and him breaking down. To see someone as powerful and strong to see him ripped to shreds and explain his apartment being trashed with papers and his stuff everywhere.

" _Mr. Tashio…Can I please..come in for a minute? It's Sango…Please it's really important…Mr Tashio?"_

Sango had her voice high strung, feeling unwell and she needed to be with someone after she someone mysterious had ripped her house apart while she was sleeping, and heard the baby wailing screaming in bloody murder. She had gotten her bat, and looked around but to her surprise no one was there, and the baby was fine. She was in tears when she saw her photos ripped apart, and all the information about the company gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt too mortified too move at all. His hands were now imbedded into the chair while his head hung low, still with the tv making the ear screaming sounds, and the static the only thing displayed on the tv.

Sango just lunged the baby in her arms, who still was crying even with the soother in her mouth. She lunged onto the sleeve of Sango's, while her heart was beating out of control after what happened not even moments ago

_**" Mr Tashio, I know your in there just please open the door. It's important!"**_

She screamed out with anger, bashing her fist into the door hitting it harder than expected. Like a gust of wind, she saw the door open to see the background of his apartment torn and unorganized as though he went out of his mind looking for something, or someone else. She just there with her jaw dropped, while Sesshomaru's welcome was colder than anything else.

_-_

**" Sesshomaru…what happened here! Are you alright?"**

Sango was pretty much a caring kind person, something Sesshomaru would get annoyed by but he knew her tensions were good. He noticed the scared baby looking directly at him, and with her head half buried into her shoulder to feel safe and secure. The baby had seen Sesshomaru many times with the long white hair, and the intense blue eyes and didn't mind. For some reason, the baby wailed when she saw him a loud scream that made Sango cradled like her dumbfounded by what happened.

" _Shhh it's alright. It's alright. You know who this is..don't ya?_ Your never like this. I guess she's been in a panic since earlier since someone had broken into the house and stole all the company papers. I don't understand what's going on.."

Sesshomaru nodded, almost like he had been mute all his life. He just didn't say a word, and directed Sango to sit down for a moment with the child in her arms, and pushed the tape in silently, seeing the whole thing accident thing again, but this time she could tell it was different than the one she saw on the news. It was real; real as anything could get.

Sesshomaru curled up with his winter hair, falling gracefully against his shoulders trying to do something that would keep him calm, and his eyes dried but nothing seemed to work. He could hear Sango gasp, and her hand violently slap against her mouth and glancing back at Sesshomaru, the toughest man she knew now trying to hide the tears that were sliding down his cheek.

" Sesshomaru.. Oh my god I'm so sorry. I don't understand how someone could do this to you! And actually get the real footage of your mother's and father's death."

Sango placed the toddler quietly on the couch, while she stayed content watching something else that made her giggle with laughter. Sango's heart broke when she saw him dressed in his business suit, his knees positioned on the ground and his hands spread out and his head looking down, watching the tears hit against the wooden floor. She had never seen a grown man cry, no matter what the situation was. He seemed to strong willed to even have the emotion to cry and feel hurt let alone shed tears. Sango, softly bent over with her brown hair in her way, grabbing him by his arm for comfort, but he jolted back.

" _**Look Sango, I'm fine alright?** **I'm not going to be the way that person expects me to be. Obviously he knows about who I really am, and how I've been trying to hide all these years. I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of me like this. No way in hell. I've got better things to do, then make a fool out of myself.** _Sango, I believe he's the same person who took your business papers. I know you can stay here for tonight, and only for tonight. You know I can't handle kids, let alone them being around either."

Sango stood tall and proud delighted to see him on his feet, with a hidden smile on his dull face. It amazed her to see, but she nodded that he would be kind enough to allow her to stay for a night. She understood he hated kids so much, and she understood the reason very well. It was personal.

" _I remember Kagura, saying how much she wanted a future together with him, and wanted kids so badly. But as time went on Sesshomaru was too busy with the business. He knew he had to get rid of one thing that was going for him. Instead, he got rid of Kagura painfully as it was. I understand all this is heart breaking for him. Very."_

He just turned the tv off, and flickered out the lights grabbing himself a quick drink, with Sango sitting on the rocking chair and her child finally asleep in her arms.

" _Sango, I never give you enough credit, but you're a hard working person. This will be the first, and last time I say it. I mean your looking after a child, you never expected from a guy who ran away and trying to provide for yourself and your kid."_

Sango smiled, knowing anything kind hearted killed him to say, since he barely had any happiness left inside of him. He grabbed his coffee sitting right across from her, pitying her for this child that seemed more like a burden than a miracle. Sango knew that thought hurt her, when looking back at it. She knew she wanted her daughter to have a father from the start to the finish, to always be a chapter in her life and more, but that plan never worked out. She looked at Sesshomaru completely serious about what he said, and how he felt. Sango felt comforted to see someone like him actually care about someone like her, who seemed only important when it came to work.

" Well, I thought he would stay but he was the type of guy who had reputation of seeing and doing this kind of thing to every girl. I thought if anything happened he would be nice enough to stay, but instead he knew he had an opinion, an opinion to run off like the rest. I had choices, but I couldn't get rid of her no matter what. It's hard now, trying to look after her and provide for myself and her. But, I know I'm ok. I've been doing this for years now."

Sesshomaru just looked at the child, and back towards the drained looking young mother of 17. He lifted himself off the chair, and placed his cup down into the sink, still pretty quiet after the disturbance of the note and the tape he had received. He just walked towards his door to his bedroom, and turned in her direction.

" Well, I have an extra bedroom you can use for you and the baby. But remember after this your getting out of here and going straight back to work. You understand me?"

She smiled while he watched her nod calmly, while she watched him disappear into his room.

" _Night Sesshomaru…"_

He didn't respond, and she didn't doubt why. After seeing that footage and that note, how could anyone say anything after that? After all, he knew there was going to be more problems after this, and this person isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants…

_Author Notes: I apologize for being so long on this chapter. I've had summer school, and been a million different places. Hopefully you like this chapter! R&R_


End file.
